


Humanity

by HiDadImGay



Category: Original Work
Genre: BLM, Equality, and racist, dissing the bigots, lgbtq+, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDadImGay/pseuds/HiDadImGay
Summary: Just a poem I wrote about equality in both blm and lgbtq+
Kudos: 1





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love feed back :)

**Humanity**

We are all human

Yet some suppress others

Simply for their skin

Some hold others down when they are crying for air

Drowning in a sea of suppression and generational hate

Why? May I ask

Why do you hurt them

Why kill? Why stop their breath?

Why continue to hold them down when they are fighting for equality

Is being equal too much to ask?

Is wanting safety such a problem?

Life is short so why spend it the way you do?

We are all human

We all deserve equal rights

Their skin is darker than yours

Yet you are the dirty one 

Continue as you do and we will need to pray for you

For as you say,

Commit a sin and you’ll go to Hell

They have the color of rich chocolate and deep caramel 

The color of the earth that sustains us

Who are we to judge them for their beautiful colors?

They are stronger than we could ever be

Yet you judge them for something they cannot control

I pity you

You act as a child would when not getting their way

They only ask for equality

They are human

We are all human

What is wrong with being beautiful?

With loving who you love?

What is so wrong that you cannot stop killing us?

May I ask what we did to you?

Why we are demons?

You stab us with a knife then ask us what is wrong

Cut off the rose and still expect it to grow

We are all human

We are all 

Human

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
